Teddy Bear
by Calista Angora
Summary: A gril goes To Camp Green Lake, but it's not what you think. Armpit finally gets the girl!


Teddy Bear  
  
  
  
Welcome to story number Twelve! This one will be all about my favorite Holes Character besides Twitch, ARMPIT! Why does everyone hate on him? Well anyway, this is a Mary Sue Story, just a little bit twisted. Thanks for reading, I hope to get your reviews soon!  
  
  
  
Dedication:: Kitty. Once again, this is dedicated to you. After all, it's YOU. I hope you like your story, I know you're not really into this stuff, but who cares!?  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Holes. I own Kathrine (in a sense) and I own a couple other things that you can tell I own from the story.  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Date Typed:: March 25th  
  
Authors Note:: None that I can think of off the top of my head. Just review and I'll be fine. And also, be sure to read Bloody Tears by Mae Woods, it's the best story on this damn server. Theres a link in my bio if you need one. Oh! I just thought of something! I'm going to have Zero be her replacement, so Zero isn't here yet. Neither is Caveman. So it's her and Barf Bag okay?  
  
Pairings:: Squid/Oc, but not in a good way, Armpit/Oc  
  
Ratings:: This chapter will be rated R. So will the rest of them ,I'm thinking. If you have a problem with that than maybe you should stop here and go to disney.com or something. This is a fanfiction!  
  
Will not update until:: I get Five Reviews for this. I already have about 3 chapters typed up, and if you don't review, then I just won't post them. So do it, or mess it up for everybody.  
  
  
  
Kathrine Brewer sat in the back of the yellow bus, playing with the kitten necklace her best friend had given her before being sent off on this wild goose chase. Kathrine was a nice girl, she had just made some mistakes.  
  
'everyone makes mistakes,' her mom had said, before kissing her goodbye one last time, 'see you in 18 months.'  
  
The handcuffs on her wrists were making her sweat, and the pleather seats were making her back sweat. She moved slightly, trying to get out of the hot sun, when a large orange blob caught her eye.  
  
A group of boys were walking towards what looked like a small town, with four large buildings and a cabin, teeming on the brink of the desert and a pile of large rocks. There were only two trees in the whole place, and those sat in front of the small cabin, with a hammock tied neatly between the two.  
  
The bus pulled to a shaky stop in between two of the buildings. Out of the grimy bus windows she saw a couple of shower stalls, only protecting from the waist down. She was glad she had packed her swim suit, thinking there was actually going to be a lake.  
  
"Get out of the bus," called the Driver, sending the guard back to unlock her handcuffs.  
  
She followed him off the bus into the scorching desert, and immediately her body seemed to lose all it's fluid, making every breath come in a dry rasp.  
  
"Fresh meat!" called a group of orange clad boys, walking out of a medium sized building labeled Mess Hall.  
  
She smiled uncertainly and allowed herself to be dragged into a door to a man wearing a cowboy hat.  
  
"I am Mr. Sir, you will address me by my name, is that clear?"  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
  
  
The window screen popped out of place, hitting the landscaping stones and making a quiet clattering noise. Jessie flinched and slowly climbed out, followed by Kathrine. The dog next door let out a yelp, causing them both to jump in alarm.  
  
"Don't puss out on me now god damn it!" whispered Jessie harshly, climbing over the back fence, "you promised we'd be in this together."  
  
"I know, but why do we have to hurt her? Why can't we just scare her into breaking up with him and then steal him? David's not very much to get excited over like this... and plus, Gina's nice." asked Kathrine, pulling herself over the fence.  
  
"Because then she'll run to him for protection. We're just going to kill her Katie, it's not like we're doing anything that wrong. People don't think girls do this kind of shit. It's always some 30 year old rapist. Chicks can only be hoes, goody two shoes or nerds. There's nothing telling anybody we had anything to do with this."  
  
Kathrine nodded and reached into the bushes for the knives they had stashed there earlier.  
  
"This reminds me of a song," said Jessie quietly, almost laughing, "Bloody Valentine..."  
  
The girls broke into a quiet chorus to take their minds off what they were about to do and crept into the Gina's back yard. Jessie put her fingers to her lips, and everything fell silent. They could hear soft moans coming from inside the house.  
  
David's car was n the driveway.  
  
Kathrine peered in the window to find a large lump moving underneath the covers, and gasped in horror, trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"THEY'RE DOING IT!" she whispered hoarsely to Jessie, clamping her hand over her mouth.  
  
Jessie's mouth dropped open and they hid their faces, trying not to giggle. They didn't notice the police officers shadow creep over them, or the laughing gas smoke bomb he threw between the pair.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
Kitty was shown her tent, her cot and the showers. Dr. Pendancski, some whack job led her around, talking as if she was a child and this was her first day in kindergarten instead of a 16 year old at her first day Juvenile Delinquent Camp.  
  
"You're an experiment," he cooed cheerfully at me, "The first girl to ever come to camp. Understanding that you're a member of the opposite sex, you get certain luxuries that the rest of them just don't get. But I'm sure D- Tent will all be equally respectful to you."  
  
"What about the other tents."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"A1 Perfect time boys!" called the nut to three approaching guys, "Alan, Theodore and Louis! This is your new tent mate Kathrine. You can show her around some more, correct?"  
  
"Mom, you must be shittin' us, this is a girl," said Alan, chewing on a toothpick.  
  
He was covered in dust and grime, and his teeth had specks of sand stuck between them. Theodore next to him, was this big beefy black kid, and she didn't know why, but he reminded Kathrine of a big, cuddly teddy bear. Louis was tall, thin and wiry and smelled like puke.  
  
"Uhh... hi..."  
  
"I'm Squid, that' Armpit and there on the right is Barf Bag." Intorduced Alan, who she guessed she should now call Squid.  
  
She nodded in response and twiddled her necklace. She did that sometimes when she was nervous, it reminded her of Jessie and the fun things they had done together. She wondered what happened to Jessie.  
  
"Wanna see the Wreck Room?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
  
  
I know, not much romance yet, but I'll bring the mushy stuff in the next chapter I promise! Be sure to review! I want 5! Come on! 


End file.
